


Coming Out

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mentioned Bulchi, Ox King is the best dad obviously, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: It was better if he heard it from her, first.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Bulma/Chi-Chi anthology, _Like a Wish Come True_. All of the drabbles written, so far, have been posted onto FF.net. They're also being put on here in case I write more mature quickies, in the future. I hope you enjoy the ones I have finished, along with the ones that I hope to post, in the future!

Chi-Chi entered her home, holding her hand to her chest. She and Bulma had another wonderful night, together, and she couldn't be more happier.

"Chi-Chi, there you are!"

She jumped, but relaxed when she saw her father, standing in the hallway, with a big smile on his face. She sighed. "Hi, papa."

"Did you have a good time, out tonight, with your friend?"

An awkward feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She still hadn't told her father the truth about how she felt. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it. He hadn't been particularly thrilled, when he found out that her engagement to Goku fell through; he might not like her moving on so soon, after the fact. She didn't know how he'd react to her being interested in a girl, either.

She nodded, nonchalantly. "Yes. Everything was great. I just hung over at her place, and we ordered take-out while we watched TV." She tried her hardest not to think about all the cuddling and kissing they had done, during it.

"Great! I'm glad to see you making friends, Chi-Chi!"

She smiled, slightly. "Yeah. Thanks, dad."

Chi-Chi scrambled up to her room, hopped on her bed, and quickly pulled out her phone. She huffed out - Bulma hadn't messaged her, since she left. She set her phone down, on the nightstand. She shouldn't be so clingy. There would be other dates, and they'd get to see each other, again.

She had never felt this way, before. No one, not even Goku, had made her anticipate seeing them, again. Her mind wandered further down the road of their relationship. If Bulma had proposed to her, she'd say yes without any hesitation. She had never been so sure of anything in her life, before.

She frowned, slightly. Would her father approve? She didn't want to disappoint him. She loved him, too. She might have wanted to wait, but word still had a way of getting around fast. He might react more harshly if it came from anyone, other than her.

The sooner she got it out, the better.

Chi-Chi went back downstairs, clasping her hands underneath her. Her father was standing in the kitchen, cooking up something on the stove.

"Hey, again, Chi-Chi. I'm fixing up some rice - you want some?"

"No thanks, dad."

He stopped what he was doing, turned down the stove, and went up to his daughter. "Hey, you alright, kiddo? You look a little glum."

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

"Well, sure. What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip, trying to think of the right words to say. "Dad... I've been seeing someone, lately."

"Hey, that's great! Who is he?"

She shook her head. "He's not a boy."

Now, her dad looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know that friend I've been hanging out with, lately?"

He nodded. A few seconds passed, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh..." He put his hand on his chin. "Well, I guess that explains why you've been going out with her, so much."

Chi-Chi was shocked. He didn't seem angry, at all. "Y-you're not mad?"

He smiled at her. "Why would I be? If that's what makes you happy, then it's fine."

"But... I thought you really wanted grandchildren, and-"

Ox King suddenly got on his knees and hugged his daughter.

"I don't care about any of that. It would be nice to have some little children running all over, around here, but it's your life. I still love you, no matter what."

She exhaled, in relief. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Thanks, dad. You'll like her - she's great."

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out with a girl."

"That's nice, Bulma," Dr Brief said, as he read the newspaper.


End file.
